


You're Always Wrong, Potter

by TheLightFury



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Potioneer Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 03:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLightFury/pseuds/TheLightFury
Summary: Just my submission for the August Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge! Prompt: Serious. Word Count: 377. Bickering idiots at their best. Enjoy!





	You're Always Wrong, Potter

“You cannot be serious!”

“I can and I am, Potter!”

“What’s wrong with it?!”

“It’s the  _ wrong one!” _

“HOW is it the  _ wrong one?! _ ”

“It just IS! I wouldn’t expect a half-witted buffoon such as yourself to understand!”

“Maybe it’s not understandable because  _ it makes no sense  _ you twatfaced arsehole! _ ” _

“It makes perfect sense,  _ Potter _ , and perhaps if you weren’t dropped on your head so much as a child you would see reason!”

“REASON?! There is no  _ reason _ ! You asked for root of valerian and that’s exactly what I gave you!”

“You gave me THE. WRONG. ONE!”

“HOW DID I GIVE YOU THE WRONG ONE?! I gave you the one that was at the very front of all the other ingredients, meaning it’s the one that needs to be used first! Otherwise it’ll lose its potency and you’ll cry and moan and whinge and bitch to me about it for hours because you picked it specifically and now it’s ruined! But please My Lord, My Master, My ever beaming ray of sunshine for whom I bow down and worship, PLEASE ENLIGHTEN ME on just  _ HOW _ I gave you the wrong pissing pot of Valerian?!” Draco glared daggers at him, taking a moment to square his shoulders before answering in that stupidly superior drawl of his. 

“You gave me the one with the blue top. I needed the white!” Harry blinked.

“SERIOUSLY?! A different coloured top?! What difference does that make?!” Draco rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. “Oh stop being so condescending, you anal nutbag! What’s wrong with the blue top?!” 

“The Valerian in the container with the blue lid has been used specifically in my experiments with the Draught of the Living Death, and there’s just the right amount in there for my next batch. But the container with the white top has Valerian roots in there that were purchased at the same time and are therefore just as potent. So, as I said Potter, you gave me  _ the wrong one!”  _

“Well how was I to know about that?!” Harry yelled. “You just asked me for the Valerian! Honestly, you’re beyond ridiculous!” He stormed out of the lab, muttering curses under his breath.

“I love you!” Draco’s voice echoed from below.

“Love you too, you pillock!”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr! @april-thelightfury115


End file.
